


The time of the month

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Don’t Judge Me, I don’t know what this is, Jim is a cutie, M/M, freddie could be a top, freddie is a kinky bith, yes bith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddie and Jim become involved in an hour of kinky-ness.





	The time of the month

**Author's Note:**

> i’m already posting smut on here, what a dream.

Ah shit, here we go again. — Is what ran through Jim's thoughts as he found himself being pinned to the bed by Freddie Mercury. It's not like he hated when Freddie topped, but it was extremely rare and it created awkward tension for the readers. 

But anyways. 

Freddie trailed his cherry colored lips against the tender-soft skin of Jim's neck. Freddie hummed —  
having his milky brown eyes closed, with his wondrous pianist hands going through an anticipated observation amongst Jim's chest hair. Jim's breathing hitched gently, fingers curling in the chaos that he called of Freddie's hair. Jim thought to himself that later on he'd trim it down a bit. 

Freddie, becoming satisfied for the marks he pinned up on Jim's jawline and neck — pulled away and grasped at Jim's wrist prying his hand off of from his hair. The older man silently maneuvered the both of Jim's hands above the Irishman's head, causing Jim to curiously throw his head back to see what Freddie had in that creative mind in his. Freddie continued to be silent, pursing his lips comically as he wrapped a neglected shirt of Jim's around his wrist. Jim squirmed a bit, a burning sensation of anticipation clouding his arousal. The last thing he had seen for the last eight seconds was a cheeky smirk on Freddie face. 

"Freddie where did you get this blindfold from?" Jim asked, shuddering under the feeling of Freddie's fingertips running gently down his chest and rib cage. His back arched up a bit, just a bit. His breathing was labored but in a rather good way, he felt his member twitch self consciously within his boxers. 

"Paul lended it towards me." Freddie maundered under his breath, a cloud of infatuation blinded him as he stared down at Jim's half naked form. He loved how the tables occasionally turned during the time of the month, he bit down on his bottom lip as he dragged the fabric of Jim's boxers down his legs. Jim's breath hitched for the umpteenth time, his thick eyebrows furrowing slightly as he squirmed once again. 

Freddie gently caressed Jim's thighs, eyes locked on the task at hand. He held in a snort as he heard a breathless giggle withdraw from Jim's lips, the sound galvanized Freddie to transition his finger tips towards the inner thigh. As he predicted, Jim let out a needy whine following up with a sudden buck of his hips as Freddie trailed his index finger up Jim's balls. Freddie smirked eyes narrowing as he drew his finger up Jim's shaft, ears perking amusingly like the bunny rabbit he is. 

"Needy aren't you?" Freddie questioned, using his voice properly for the first time since this session started. Freddie usually was not the one to foreplay, but tonight he was feeling up for anything. A sudden lewd noise that resembled an impatient growl snapped Freddie out of his thoughts, he had then noticed he was zoned out for a bit. To cover it up he began to sit back, "I'll retrieve the lube darling, you just lay here and look pretty."

"What else am I going to do?" Jim couldn't hold back the sarcastic remark, and as Freddie walked away a smirk formed upon his face. Jim couldn't possibly know what the other man had in store, and that made Freddie giddy with excitement. 

Meanwhile Jim wiggled his wrist around in the tightened grip of the shirt. The anticipation was growing by every passing second, and he could hear his own heart thumping aggressively in his eardrum. He half thought to call out for Freddie, but he knew better and plus this was the first time in awhile where Freddie could to-

"Ah!" He literally squealed, heart stopping as his eyes flew open to the darkness. A sharp pain racked up his body as he felt his chest sting as if it got hit by a whip. The pain was soon followed up by a strange feeling of pleasure, and after a moment of silence he could hear a soft amused laugh filling his ear. It took a moment for the pain to go away, and the chirp giggling of Freddie was taking a positive toll on him. "What was that?"

"Another gift from Paul. He's an interesting character you know?" Freddie smacked his lips, and blanked pridefully at the reddish mark he left on Jim's chest, "You okay?" 

"Just fine." Jim chuckled breathlessly, becoming overtaken by the imagine of Freddie whipping around a flogger. Yet at the same time he never underestimated the extreme kinky ness of his husband. 

Freddie had then dragged the flogger across Jim's thigh, eyes melting at the withering Jim had done. He gripped tighter on the handle, winging it back before striking it against Jim's sensitive skin for the second time. Watching in amusement as the younger man spontaneously arched his back, breath catching delightfully in his throat as his skin stung all over the place. 

"I love you." Freddie said, the sentence rolling out of his mouth without no hesitation. He smiled a bit as a blush coded Jim's flushed cheeks, as he responded back with an, "I love you more." 

Freddie winged the flogger back once again, "Count for me." He smirked, with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes that he was glad Jim couldn't even see. Before Jim could prepare a knowledgeable answer or a sarcastic whip towards that command, he jolted as Freddie struck the whip down against his mid abdomen. 

"One." Jim's breath hitched, and Freddie's knees almost buckled at the high pitched voice Jim had at that very second. He had never, in all their experience of Freddie topping made Jim unfold so singlehandedly like this. He has to regain his power real quick because he was close to giving up and have Jim wreck him on the bed as usual. 

Freddie then took a step back before throwing the flogger forward again, the sound of it hitting Jim's skin caused Freddie member to twitch in his shorts. 

"T-Two!" Jim cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he began to feel the formation of precum on the tip of his member. 

Freddie brung the whip back again, eagerly crashing it down against Jim's skin. Jim wriggled around on the bed, his member standing up tall and begging for attention like an excited puppy dog. Freddie ran a tongue over his lips, while Jim stammered upon his words. 

"Three!" Jim finally choked out, his chest heaving up and down as Freddie dropped the flogger down. Now, if it wasn't obvious, was time for something else. 

"Turn over for me." 

Jim didn't hesitate, clumsily turning over on his stomach. His back naturally arching as his face became slightly missed against the pillow, the restraints on his wrist only tightened perpetually. He lifted his head up a bit, seeing nothing but darkness like always until he felt something warm and slick rub up and down his backside. It took him several seconds to realize that it was Freddie's hands caressing his muscles, humming an exquisite tune that sounded a bit like Frank Sinatra's My funny Valentine. Jim rolled his eyes, and tried to hide away his growing smile by biting down his bottom lip. 

Freddie started softly singing the lyrics, hands moving down towards Jim's plump ass cheeks. His eyes began to glisten in animalistic want, he had then lifted up one hand as his voice shifted into a tone he created on his own. As his voice rose, his hand swapped down against Jim's ass which ignited a harsh slapping sound to resonate across the room. The gasp Jim made caused a rush of blood to take a flight down to Freddie's still clothed member. He ignored it for now, hand retracting back up in the air as he sung the next lyric before bringing it back down on Jim's crimsoned colored ass. Jim cried out once again as he felt his stomach do passionate flips, at this point he could feel himself throb against the bedsheets. 

Freddie lifted his hand up to his view, creasing his eyebrows as he made the decision of pouring more lube into his hand. He reached over towards the nightstand, wrapping his fingers around the halfway used up bottle and poured a reasonable amount on his hand. Freddie had then changed his position, placing his hand on Jim's waist to lift the man up onto his knees in which he obediently obliged to do. He had then placed the bottle down on the nightstand again, spreading Jim's cheeks apart to take a mental picture of the gaping image in front of him. 

Jim's breathing was only available through his nose, his eyes widened behind the blindfold. He felt a warm slicked finger prodding through his entrance, immediately causing him to jolt his teeth down against his bottom lip to the point where he could draw blood. He felt himself clench around the finger as it drifted deeper inside of him, along with another finger creeping into his body. The burning was merciless, but the pleasure was also there as if it was pennywise peeking his head out from the sewers. 

"Good?" 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"Just relax." Freddie gently said, leaning in to press a subtle kiss against Jim's red ass cheek. It was at that moment where Freddie started to sing Frank Sinatra's song again, causing Jim's muscles to slightly relax at the beautiful tenderness of Freddie's voice. Freddie began to scissor his fingers about, unknowingly brushing them against a bundle of blissful nerves that led to Jim literally squealing. Again. Freddie smirked, curling his fingers as Jim arched his back against Freddie's crimped fingers as the older man stretched him out. "Lovely isn't it?"

"Mm," Was the only sound Jim could make, but Freddie was overly satisfied with it. The sight of Jim like this made his brain gooey, and his blood run hot. He couldn't wait to fuck the shit out of Jim and make him his bitch again for the first time in months. As one hand was doing magical mystery moves in Jim's ass, another was pulling Freddie's rainbow shorts down along with his boxer briefs. He couldn't help but sigh at the way Jim fucked himself against Freddie's fingers, a bloom of pride filled his chest at the sight. 

"Freddie-" Jim attempted to actually say Freddie's name, but it came out in a way that resembled; Fur•Dee. He sat up on his elbows, breathing heavily as Freddie's fingers continued to relentlessly fuck him as his member practically begged for attention. The darkness was no longer a lingering distraction towards Jim, if anything it motivated his arousal. 

Freddie softly chuckled, before removing his fingers watching closely as Jim clenched around nothing. Freddie had then reached over for the third time towards the bottle of lube, squirting the rest of it on his palm. It had caused the bottle to make a wet farting noise, which would have been amusing to both of them but they were far too in-depth with what was at hand than to laugh at a childish sound. Freddie had then applied the lube gingerly to his member, slightly lingering the soft strokes he was giving himself before being snapped back into reality by Jim's whining. 

He watched in awe as Jim gently swayed his hips as he waited for Freddie. My how the tables could really fucking turn. — Freddie thought briefly before sitting up on his knees, both hands placed on Jim's waist. He had then affectionately prodded the head of his member against Jim's entrance, relishing in the soft groan that came from the Irishman. Once he was actually, lively easing inside of Jim he almost came right there by the tightness that enveloped him. Jim threw his head forward, his hands crushing against the mattress as he clenched subconsciously around Freddie's shaft. He had took in the burn and pain rather quickly since Freddie carefully prepared him. 

Freddie let out a moan that was unrecognizable to even himself, his body relaxing as Jim's walls massaged his member. "Green light or red light?"

"Yellow, give me a few seconds." Jim responded, taking in a deep breath as he tried to process what exactly was going on. He blinked for a few minutes, wiggling his hips before exhaling gently. "Okay you can mov-" He was cut off when Freddie put in a relentless pattern of thrusts. Their skin clapping ridiculously loud, causing another montage of macaroni and cheese to unfold. 

Freddie let out an airy moan, as for Jim who let out surprised yelps at each thrust against his prostrate. Jim's mouth fell open as he tried to remove his hands from the constraint, it wasn't easy holding himself up like this when his wrists were tied together. Freddie leant his chest against Jim's backside, nibbling and moaning into his ear as he rolled his hips. Jim pressed himself against the heat of Freddie, having the bed knock relentlessly against the wall. 

"Y-You're fast," Jim breathed, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes began to retreat to the back of his head. He was curling up the sheets into two of his fists, his breaths were heavy and it caused Freddie to giggle breathlessly against his ear. 

"Want me to go slow?" He somehow asked, his breath heavily ghosted against Jim's earlobe. He continued to thrust into the younger man, while Jim began to shake like a crackhead on the streets of New York from the overstimulation. 

"No, no-" Jim grunted as one of Freddie's hands stroked his shaft, the thrusting began to increase as both of their breaths began to mingle together passionately. 

Freddie's other hand began to clam down against Jim's ass again, enjoying the way he clenched from the pleasure and pain. Jim would never admit this but he had tears of pleasure forming in his eyes as Freddie mercilessly plunged into him. His member was dripping like syrup into the sheets from cum that he didn't realize he released, to enveloped in a cloud of pleasure. 

"Made a mess, love." Freddie mumbled in his ear, his voice was unnaturally deep and rumbling. Jim felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, and as revenge he threw himself back against Freddie causing the man on top of him to release one of those high pitched whimpers. Even while Freddie's on top, Jim had thought as he felt himself smile — Freddie could still produce one of those fragile noises he loved so much. 

"Cheeky git." Freddie heavily said, recovering as he readjusted himself before biting his teeth down into the skin of Jim's shoulder. He rode his ass in a more slower pace, not wanting to release so quickly yet unlike Jim. 

Jim's arms went weak and soon he felt face forward into the pillow. Freddie followed him down, biting Jim's shoulder he rolling his hips in teasing circles as they collapsed on the bed. Jim gripped the pillow, body subconsciously rubbing against the sheets as he prepared to cum again. His body moved in sync with Freddie's thrust, while he heated up against the sheets that weirdly smelt like Baby Johnson's shampoo. 

"Mmm," Freddie hummed as he breathed heavily through his nose, and with one last thrust he felt himself unfold. A wave of release washed over him as he rigidly thrusted against Jim one last time, it was powerful enough to send Jim over the edge as well — causing them to both climax with each other. 

•••

After a long soap filled bath, Freddie had rung Paul Prenter as Jim was nestled into the sheets. Following up with the heated session, Freddie decided that Jim was going to be the little spoon tonight. 

"Hello?" Paul called out, his eyes glazed with something mixed with LSD and marijuana. He sat back in his recliner was he watched a man he met not too long ago strip himself down naked to his command. 

"Paul darling, the toys you gave me worked. Thank you so much dear." Freddie chirped happily, which had caused Paul to smile gratefully since he helped his friend out. 

"No worries, if you need more toys just let me know." Paul said, sitting up in his recliner as the man straddled his lap, beginning to kiss against his neck. "Gotta go now, bye Freds." 

•••


End file.
